love is war
by nani04
Summary: I SUCK AT SUMMARIES
1. Chapter 1

Nobody POV

Her parents we're divorced ,her father was a WWE and her mother was a TNA was that the reason they got divorced. She wanted nothing to do with either group but then her father got married again, she then decided to join TNA.

Mickie POV

. Finally school is over now I get to hang out with my mom. But I just hate the fact that I cant tell my father im a TNA if I do he'll hate me. I cant believe my brothers chose to be WWE at least my sister is with me, but she's a real bitch. When I woke up I heard laughter down stairs , oh and my dads name is Mayson Ryan he's a big scary guy he's new wife is Hiedi Klum she's a blond .I can't think with all that laughter I go down stairs to see who it is making all that ruckus. Then I find to see it was my family eating breakfast they look so happy and without me that hurts I go to my room before they see me, I get changed to some shorts and black shirt. I go down stairs.

Hiedi caches me and says"come join us mickie"oh really if you wanted me to join you ,you would've woke me up but of course I didn't say that instead I said"no thanks im not hungry"

I reach my hand to the knob but my dad says "where are you off to" I roll my eyes and turn to him and say "my mom's house bye" before he could say anything I rush out.

Nobody POV

Tara and velvet wait for the rest of the group ,after a few minutes they all arrive.

Tara says"wow its been a long time since TNA had a meeting" than they all laugh . Alex stands up and say" we should have a party" Anderson says "we can't" "and why is that" Aj exclaimed

Anderson looks down at the ground and says" someone is gonna get attacked"

chris says "and how do you know that" Anderson says"I over heard them talking"."and whom is it that they will attack " Doug says with his British accent.

Anderson says"I don't know" he leaves

Shannon tries to go after him but Sarita pulls him back. She says "just leave him"

he says "no I cant what if he gets attacked"Angelina says"relax he's going to be ok"

Mickie POV

I wasn't able to go to my moms house she wasn't their I pass bye a garage and hear someone scream for help I run to them and see two guys beating up Anderson I grave an old book on the floor and throw it to one of the guys he falls to the floor im guessing he's knocked out the other guys turns to me leaving Anderson there bleeding he says"what the hell is wrong with you do you want to end up like that guy" he points to Anderson I say"well that person your pointing to is my friend and I protect my friends so come hit me I dare you" I cant lie I am kind of scared.

He say's "you think your tough standing up to me, well your lucky I wont hit you most girls aren't as lucky as you"I say"and what happens to them when they stand up to you" he says"you don't want to know" his friend tells him they have to go but he just stays looking at me but then walks to his friend then turns to me and says "im randy bye the way"I say,

"im ..."

He interrupts "I know mickie your mikes and evan's sister" he leaves that was very awkward. I then notice Anderson was still on the ground I go to help him up and take him to Wade.

Randy POV

I cant believe she had the audacity to stand up to me like. Who the hell does she think she is I'll show her she's just another chick from the block noone special. But first I gotta end things with stacy she's pissing me off I caught her throwing her self allover this guy from the school. Well I cant lie I cheated on her once or ten times theirs not one hot girl I've never sleep with. What! I cant help it im attractive they call me " THE LADY THRILLER" nice right know I earned the name they also call me " LEGEND KILLER , APEX PREDATOR , and THE VIPER" sexy right I know thats why the ladies love me all of them even the TNA girls I know they do.


	2. Chapter 2

Mickie POV

when I went to take anderson to wade ,wade asked me who did this I told him I didn't see their face I wasn't sure why I didn't tell him it was randy why was I protecting him was I scared for me or for him .

I know that randy can take care of himself his tough right well he acts tough so im guessing he is. I went to go to velvet to talk to her.

M-hey velvet

V-hey micks

M-I wanna talk

V-about

M- I did something bad

V-what happen just tell me

M-when wade asked me who attacked anderson I lied

V-so you know who attacked him

M-yes

V-who

M-randy and some guy

V-randy as in randy orton

M-yea I know your gonna ask why I lied but I don't know

V-no im gonna ask why are you protecting him

M-who him

V-I don't who your protecting the guy or randy

M-randy

V-so you are protecting randy

M-NO

V-ok im sorry so your protecting the other guy

M-NO you know what just forget it ok I gotta go

V-ok bye

I leave to my house im like only 2 blocks until I get pulled into a backyard I look up to see it was RANDY.

R-did you tell wade what I did

M-I don't know

R-yes or no

M-or

R- oh very funny {fake laughs }

M-thank you

R-look its just a simple question

M-ok and it's a simple no

R-so you didn tell him

M-why do you want to know are you scared of him

R-wow wow wow me scared of him please

M-ok what ever bye

R-so did you tell him

M-maybe maybe not

R-oh my gosh just tell me

M-NO

R-ok fine I'll force you

M-what?

Before I know it our lips crash together his arms aroud my waist I try to push away but hes to strong so I give in after a few minutes I push away

M-ok.. fin ... didnt

R- why not

M- I don't.. know

R-thanks

M-for ?

R- not telling

M-your welcome

he kisses me again I push away and slap him

M-don't ever kiss me again

R- you know you liked it

M-bye dumbass (kicks him in mid section)

she leaves

Randy Pov

I kissed her YES shes actually a good kisser and better then stacy

I think im gonna start playing a little game with her its gonna be a fun summer especially because im gonna go to her house because of mike so yea I think im gonna win this game and her.

[at randy's house]

I can still smell and taste her lips she just so perfect and feisty I like feisty you know what im gonna throw a party for both groups

I don't care I'll do what it takes to see her. I think I like her but I barely know her no no I don't I hate her group so why am I trying to get her I know its because I want to get information about her group I think I hope. Why does life has to be this difficult I know it was harshly my fault this war is going on but I cant help it its wade's fault my dad this in jail and my mom is so depressed. I hate him and his group well except mickie but I have to learn to forgive but I cant I just cant .

Cody POV

randy told me to go buy some soda and chips for a party God knows why he's having this party. While I go search for the chips and soda I bump into a girl I notice that she hit her head I help her up

C-sorry are you ok

K-no I hit my head

C- im really sorry

K-its ok

C-are you sure

K-I said yes ,im kaitlyn

C-im cody

K- hi

C-hey ( she blushes)

K- I gotta go

C-bye kaitlyn

K-bye cody

wow she is beautiful. But she seems familiar from where ?

Nobody POV

to wade and randy

W- what do you want orton

R-look I know we have history and I was hoping to put all that behind us and we should have a party saying the war between us is over im tired of people getting hurt

W-ok cut the crap what do you want is it a girl from my group

R-wait what

W- all the girls are taken so

R-what

W-yes we can have the party

R-wait im confused

W- I will help you get the party ready

R-um ok

to tna

wade pov

I decide before the party Im gonna have meeting with tna

W-hey guys look randy wants to ...

Anderson stands up

A-wait randy you were with randy talking about what he wants are you kidding

W-he wants to end the war

A. Shelly- why

W-im not sure

Velvet- so you just said ok

all the girls start getting mad and arguing

W-mickie control them

M-GIRLS

they stay quiet thank god mickie is here

M-maybe its good to end this to many people are getting hurt

Tara-then let them get hurt

M-you have no respect for anyone do you

T-why should I

Angelina-mickie's right we should end this war

M-thank you

Everybody agrees finally after 2 hours of discussing this its all good now


End file.
